Week of August 24 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, August 24 2008 GNN Report Author: Nashtah Sing The GNN coruscant coresponders sit within the studio and report on the top stories. One of the reporters is speaking to the camera "And that what happened in recent news from the Paxo events. To the events transpired within the arnecille tower last night. The group known as BALLS had the whole tower locked off in a very tense hostage situation. Republic soldiers in conjunction with the Jedi and some hero's successfully raided the tower in what has been describe as breath taking acts. The group was given no choice but to act, despite many efforts to negiotiate were attempted. Hostages were being brutally slaughtered. The brave individuals risk their lives to save the remaining hostages and they were successful. In the end, the bith cultist Baniska Muz was killed and many of his men. No one was available yet for comments because of sensitivity of the situation. Some of the Biths of the group were seen taking away and from many reports, this biths were severely drugged with spice." The reporter finishes her report on the incident and then continues "To other news, the reality series Survival Island goes into it's fifth season and the new location of the hit series is the ice planet of Hoth. I hope the contestants have packed enough warm undergarments....we will be back have a word from our sponsor".. Akurel Trial Continues Author: Meena Tills "The trial of Akurel on Mon Calamari has concluded," GNN Correspondent Ima Charmer reports from Mon Calamari, "though I doubt either side will be happy with the results. Despite the extensive legal arguments offered against this move by Prime Minister Meena Tills, the judge heeded the counterarguments presented by Alderaan King Bail Organa and reduced the charges against Akurel from Assault with Deadly Intent (that is, attempting to murder Doramon Palpatine) to the much lesser charge Aggravated Assault. While he then came close to levying the maximum penalty, Akurel will walk free once he has served 20 days in Mon Calamari jail (or else served an equivalent time in community service) and paid a 50,000 credit fine. We expect demonstrations and counterdemonstrations across the galaxy as this news sinks in. Is Doramon Palpatine dead? Was he a hero or a villain? Listen to our in-depth coverage as it continues. This is Ima Charmer for GNN. Coruscant Stock Exchange Interest Rates Author: Palpatine Responding to a massive shortage of parts and vital technology throughout the galaxy, caused by total mobilization and stockpiling of war materials, the Coruscant Stock Exchange and the Tornoss Banking Guild increased interest rates sharply in an attempt to curb the galloping galactic inflation. Hardest-hit by the changes has been the armament sector, which, until now, has artifically depressed prices by accepting immense loans and subsidies. Something of a scandal has emerged in the Stock Exchange over the Tornoss Banking Guild's apparent involvement with KDY Coruscant, and several key bankers have been fired. Paxo] Games Round 1 Melee Author: Vizuun In the first round of the Melee portion of the Paxo Games, the Nikto VIZUUN took on the human known as ERDAL. The match started strong as Erdal came at the Nikto with an impressive set of combat gauntlets, but Vizuun managed to disarm the human with little trouble. A series of attacks followed, with Vizuun landing blow after blow with his pale crysblade and Erdal doing his best to keep up. However the match came to a close when Erdal recklessly charged the Nikto and was taken down by Vizuun's counterattack. The red Nikto moves on to the next round after a flawless victory. SoroSuub Files Suit Author: Pesiro Today, the Sullustan corporation of SoroSuub filed a breach of patent against Seinar Fleet Systems in the Republic Supreme Court. SoroSuub cited Kuat Drive Yards V. Incom, Republic Case 16453, to grant access to the Supreme Court regarding patent issues. SoroSuub alleges industrial theft by Sienar Fleet Systems with its release of the MAGic Ion Accelerator Tube. SoroSuub alleges that the Sienar product is a blatent copy of the SoroSuub ICBX Ion Cannon Actuator, of which SoroSuub and Incom dually own the patents on ninety-eight seperate components. SoroSuub has added a request for an injunction against the sale of the MAGic Ion Accelerator Tube until the suit can be judged upon. Also, it calls for the Tubes currently sold to Central Command and in use have all patented components owned by SoroSuub and Incom removed immediately and stored in a secure location. All key production components of the parts are also to be removed from the production line and stores in a secure location. All blueprints and designs for the MAGic Ion Accelerator Tube are to be collected and also stored in a secure location. SoroSuub is currently looking for a number of experienced lawyers to help it negotiate Republic legal precedent. It is looking to put together a staff of up to three seasoned lawyers. Knowledge and experience in patent law is desired, but not required. Please contact Chief Executive Officer Pesiro Nonobi. Coruscant: KDY Branch Closure Author: Kisaha Ontio Under orders from its governing monarchy, KDY Coruscant closed its doors today, marking an end to centuries of the corporation's direct presence on the galactic capital. This decision further emphasizes Kuat's continuing efforts to withdraw from the Republic. As a consequence of its departure, KDY Coruscant dismantled all sensitive shipbuilding technologies and transferred design schematics under armed escort. The facility's salespeople were all recalled to Kuat, and only a skeleton crew remains behind to secure the property. Monday, August 25 2008 Coruscant: Fire! Author: Wist CORUSCANT: The Fire Corps responded swiftly today as reports were sent in indicating a fire started in the Droid Shop on the popular Goldheart Thoroughfare. Initial reports indicate that a droid overheated while being repaired and exploded in a shower of sparks. The sparks caught on nearby fabric and soon took the entire store with smoke and blazes. Most people escaped, but several remained inside and would have perished before Fire Corps could arrive had it not been for the heroic actions of several civilians. A video clip shows the front of Cybot Galactic caving in and bursting into flames, sealing the entrance. Moments later, a section of wall explodes outward and one after the other, Erdal, Akurel, Raxan, James Loro , and Vizuun leap out, carrying wounded people on their shoulders. Two of the rescuers, however, are badly burned on their way out. The store manager was thankful that no one was killed and vowed to rebuild. No droids were reached for comment, as they had been melted. Disturbing Report Author: Vizuun CORUSCANT: In other news, GNN has received reports of citizens going missing recently. A few have been recovered, but so far none have been found alive. Those that have been recovered appeared to have been tortured and mutilated to be almost beyond recognition. Several had what has what experts have determined to be ritualistic carvings in their flesh. One thing they all have had in common, however, is that large portions of their bodies had been...*the reporter's face pales visibly*...bitten off. While authorities have no suspects as of yet, this story bears a striking resemblance to one out of Nar Shaddaa a few months ago where a dancing girl had been mutilated and partially consumed before being left in an alley. We here at GNN will continue to bring you the latest updates in this grisly tale. Shili: Aid Transport Author: Bail Organa A holo of an attractive human female, dressed conservatively, appears. She smiles and then reads the news with a Core accent. "Good evening. Its twenty-two forty-five hours on Coruscant. This is Galactic News Network. Moments ago, King BAIL ORGANA of Alderaan announced that a C3 Passenger Liner of the Royal Alderaan Starline would be sent to transport aid and other materials to SHILI. The King had this to say." The holo flickers to show Bail Organa. "I have just spoken with High Chieftan ERAASH VI personally and offered one of our splendid liners to carry the supplies Shili needs through the dangerous spacelanes separating Shili from the Core systems. It is a pleasure to be able to help a friend in need." The young woman appears again. "Next up, the latest from Coruscant's stock exchange where Trade Federation shares are down sharply! Don't go away." Tuesday, August 26 2008 Krakana Migration Author: Meena Tills Dateline Mon Calamari: The Mon Calamari Sea Predator Watch announced today that a large migration of dangerous, predatory Krakana, called sea-monsters by some humans for their large size and voracious appetites, is swimming on a direct collision course with the seas near the planetary capital. In a separate statement, the Mon Calamari Hunt Club has announced that it will play its traditional role in culling the Krakana herd and turning it away from inhabited areas. The president of the Hunt Club, Vitalious Tills, a distant relative of the Prime Minister, announced that unlike past years, the Club will be accepting off-world assistance in dealing with the menace, as long as those who join the hunt 'observe proper sporting behavior. No disintegrations.' Paxo: Blaster Games Author: Draven ..... In other news, we turn to the Games on Paxo for this report: "Earlier this evening the Blaster competition was held, and true to the predictions of the sports betting experts, Draven Gamahon was the last man standing amidst the downed bodies of many fellow competitors. He receives the prize money and will be awarded the gold at the ending ceremonies, second going to one H. Vegetius, Third to one N. Sing. Just after the event concluded we met up the the seemingly even-keeled champion, he had this statement. "This was a very disappointing victory, while I am happy to walk out victorious and appreciate the competitive spirit of the others... I feel as if my performance was sub-par, and frankly.. Well... there was one spectator missing.." Odd words from a blaster champion... We'll see you next event Galaxy! Wednesday, August 27 2008 Corellia: Pirates! Author: Richard Tan Earlier today, an pirate attack occured as involving a ship known only as HP, an ASA. The SA-2100 was attacked and its cargo of food stuff was taken by the pirates. As soona sthe cargo was taken, the pirates made the jump to hyperspace. Dantooine: Orbital Violence! Author: Vyrr Ijaz Early reports are flying in all over the Rim's news networks regarding what appeared to be a fighter sortie over Dantooine earlier today. Details are scarce at the moment, but it is known that a freighter belonging to a notorious Y'toub based slaving syndicate was spotted in Dantooinian space and planetary forces immediately sought to stop, search, and possibly impound the vessel. The Dantooinian customs vessel undocked moments later, went adrift, and then was fired upon by the marauding freighter. Dantooinian fighter craft immediately responded and disabled the enemy craft, forcing a crash landing over Dantooine's rugged mountainous region. The fate of the Dantooinian boarding party and the slavers vessel is not yet known. A brief statement has just been released from the office of Vyrr Ijaz, Mayor of Seelon. "Citizens of the Rim! It is with great regret that I must confirm hostilities, and possibly casualties, over Dantooine today. A vessel belonging to a Trandoshan syndicate was spotted engaging in slaving activities, illegal in this system. Our brave custom forces sought to intervene. It appears as though their efforts were unsuccessful, as contact was lost moments later and our customs shuttle suddenly exploded. We regret that force was required to end this criminal threat, and we can confirm a crash landing in a relatively inaccessible area of Dantooine's mountainous region. As we speak, a search party is being assembled and all terrain vehicles are being mobilized to deploy to the scene of the landing. As the ad-hoc leader of Dantooine's military forces, I can assure you that we will spare no effort, no expense to bring these criminals to justice and to determine the fate of our brave boarding party. I will be the first to inform you when progress has been made. May peace and prosperity be with you all!" Thursday, August 28 2008 Byss: Stormtrooper Fundraiser Author: Heinrich Vegetius BYSS. Iselnik Castle. In a press release today, Storm Imperator Heinrich Vegetius called on the Republic Government and all Planets to donate funds to Stormtrooper Command. "Ladies and gentlebeings of the Galaxy. Many worlds already enjoy the protection offered by the Stormtroopers. But with the death of the great Supreme Justice Palpatine, our funds fall well short of what is needed to blanket the galaxy with our protection. So the Stormtrooper Command will be accepting donations from all across the galaxy so that we can increase our presence in the Galaxy." "I /guarantee/ that any planet under the protection of Stormtrooper Command will not fall to invasion, nor will any property owners unlawfully lose what they have rightfully gained. We will never retreat, or surrender. We will fight to the last man, and even if they are all killed, more will come after them, in waves, relentlessly, single minded in our goal." "However, do not construe that the Stormtroopers have become a mercenary force. We will not be hired to invade your rivals, or involve ourselves in petty power struggles. They are a force for defense. However, if the Republic would like to invest in Stormtrooper Command, I would be open to discussing limited liberation and criminal cleansing operations. Stormtrooper Command is an independent organization, but is committed to the spreading of Peace and Order throughout the Galaxy." Friday, August 29 2008 Coruscant: Assassination! Author: Nashtah Sing Breaking news from the Galactic Capital. Senator GRAF VON MOURN has been assaulted by a Nikto assassin and a gang of thugs. The Senator was dragged away from the assault by his bodyguards and rushed to the hospital where he is currently in critical condition. The Nikto who assaulted him is currently being hunted for by the Republic Guard and has been tentatively identified as Vizuun from a holonet message he sent to the Senator. Coruscant: Hostage Crisis Resolved Author: Wist CORUSCANT: Earlier today criminals made a notorious hijacking of one of the magtrains as it pulled into the industrial station. Shots were fired and two women were kidnapped. It turns out that the kidnapped women were both Senators which brought the full force of the Republic Guard upon them. Several others, including Jedi, arrived to assist and a great firefight broke out in the Old City section. In the end, both hostages were rescued and the planet breathes a sigh of relief. One must wonder, would such crime have been attempted if the firm-handed Supreme Justice Palpatine still sat at the highest court? Saturday, August 30, 2008 New Republic Announces Author: Meena Tills The Republic's Unified Command announced today that the following individuals had been named moffs for specific commands: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Moff in charge of Republic defense of Coruscant, Nissa Sarcat, Moff for the Central Military District, Dash L'hnnar, Moff for Republic operations in the Southwest quadrant including Ord Mantell, Kessel, Dantooine, Tatooine, and Nar Shaddaa, and Jana Dawnrunner, Moff for the Northwest Quadrant around Merr Sonn. Other assignments will follow as they are finalized. Breaking News: Tragic Shuttle Crash Author: Elinor A somber looking Twi'Lek anchor turns to face the holocamera. "This is Ryshta Go'iraa with GNN, bringing you the breaking news bulletin from the skies over Mon Calamari. President of Sienar Fleet Systems and Galactic Senator Elinor Madine has died along with her husband, Carak Finn, when their shuttle blew up in orbit." A picture of both Elinor and Carak appear in the corner the screen. "Authorities have not yet found the definitive cause of the explosion, but early information leads to a malfunction of the power coupling. This is indeed a sad day for the Republic. They are survived by their infant daughter, Elizabeth Madine Finn." Kuat: Response to Senate Author: Kisaha Ontio A statement was delivered today in response to the Republic's lawsuit against Kuat and its ruler: "It appears that the Republic - or at least, one man within it - is intent upon goading a conflict with the Kuati people. Though we have remained a neutral entity in galactic affairs since our secession, our world has been hounded ceaselessly by a government which professes to represent the wishes of its members. Apparently, that representation does not include the desire to /leave/ the Republic, a decision wholly supported by the population of this planet and the governing board of the KDY Corporation. As the Republic's views on this matter have been delivered bluntly, we shall reply in kind. Any attempt to nationalize our withdrawing facilities, to steal and pirate proprietary KDY designs, or to assassinate the monarch of Kuat shall be viewed as acts of war. We are prepared to defend our corporate rights and our planetary sovereignty, and we shall take all necessary measures to accomplish those ends. Regardless of any actions taken by the Republic, KDY's designs are naturally secured under the most sophistocated forms of encryption currently available. We will certainly not surrender access codes to any attempt at conquering - a more apt them than 'nationalizing' - our corporation. The next move lies with the Republic. We can only hope that the Senate will see the foolishness of these motions and dismiss them appropriately. Until such a time arrives, Kuat will not manufacture or market warships of any kind to the Republic, as they may be utilized against us in impending aggressions. Letter of Authorization Author: Graf von Mourn A press release from the office of Senator von Mourn announces the granting of Letters of Authorization to Euphemia Bellamy and any of her officers which will wage war against the Brood. If any other captains will swear to wage war against the Brood, they may contact Senator von Mourn for Letters of Authorization. Category:Aug 08 GNN Posts